iNSaNiTY
by Sock Ninja
Summary: After so much provocation for so long, Canada finally snaps. Rated T for gore.


**A/N: Okay, so I really should be doing more important things (Like writing my other fanfiction, and sleeping) , but I recently discovered the song 'iNSaNiTY', and I had an idea to write Canada finally snapping! **

**So yeah. This is my lovely story of Canada going insane! ^^**

**Link to iNSaNiTY: watch?v=6PHpCywCcIA**

**I don't own Canada, Hetalia, or any of the other characters mentioned!**

"And so, dudes, that is my totally awesome way that we're going to solve the problem of Global Warming!"

America's obnoxious voice echoed throughout the now-silent world conference room. Germany had succeeded, yet again, to calm down the other nations, and so now they were forced to listen in silence as America described his stupid ideas on Global Warming.

Japan nodded, agreeing with America, and Switzerland looked as irritated as ever when the Asian nation didn't 'man up'.

America sat down, and Canada, who was sitting right next to him, raised his hand to speak. However, as usual, nobody seemed to notice him.

Germany, who was scanning the room for anyone else who wanted to speak, didn't see Canada's raised hand, and nodded, standing up.

"If there are no more statements, that ends today's world conference," Germany said, and the other nations dispersed, talking amongst each other (or, in the case of Britain and France, arguing) as they left.

Soon enough, Canada was the only one left in the conference room, Kumajiro sitting on his lap like always.

"Why does nobody ever notice me, Mr. Kumajiro?" Canada addressed the polar bear after several minutes of silence.

The fluffy white creature looked up at it's owner. "Who are you?" He asked in a cute high-pitched voice.

"I'm Canada, your owner!" The nation replied, saddened that his pet had forgotten who he was yet again.

.oOo.

Canada walked down the hall, away from the conference room. Since the conference place also served as a hotel for the nations when they were there, Canada came upon many of the other countries, but they either didn't notice him or thought he was his brother, America.

After getting beat up by Cuba, Canada sat down on a couch in the lobby-like room of the building, shoulders drooping and head resting on his chest. He stayed like this for quite a while before suddenly someone sat on him.

His glasses had already been crushed by Cuba, and now that Russia was sitting on him, they were rather bent as well.

"Ma...ple...leaf..." Canada managed, trying and failing to push the other nation off of him.

He was only saved when Belarus entered the room and made a beeline for her elder brother. Russia left the room faster than America could eat a hamburger, which was an amazingly fast time.

Canada breathed deeply, feeling anger stir up inside of him, and he stood up, beginning to walk back to his room. Perhaps if he was quick enough, he wouldn't get mistaken for America, or sat on, again.

Apparently he wasn't quick enough. He was stopped before he could leave the lobby-room by Britain.

"America, there's something I need to talk to you about," Britain began, and again Canada felt anger well up inside of him.

"I'm not America," Canada said, controlling his anger and keeping it hidden from even himself. "I'm Canada."

Britain looked shocked. "Are you sure!?"

"I really don't know how to answer that," Canada said awkwardly. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye, and saw his brother walk into the room. "But if you're looking for America, he's over there."

"Ah, there's America!" Britain exclaimed, as if he hadn't heard Canada at all. He walked right past the other nation as though he wasn't there.

Canada watched Britain walk over to his brother, then sighed and followed him. Canada decided that he needed to try and talk to America about Cuba.

After Britain had finished whatever it was he needed to talk about with America, he left and immediately started a fight with France. Canada went up to America, however, and opened his mouth to speak when he was interrupted.

"Yo! Canada! Dude!" America shouted, even though Canada was right next to him. "You want to play a game of catch!?"

Canada winced as he remembered the last time that the two had played the dangerous game. There was no way he was playing that again. Ever.

"America, I really need to talk to you about someth-"

"Dude, I have the baseballs ready and everything! Come on, let's go!" America interrupted, turning and beginning to leave the room.

Canada breathed slowly, remaining calm. He'd just not play, right? He'd be okay. His anger was under control.

America threw his hands into the air as he kicked the door open. "I'M THE HERO!"

Screw control.

Canada suddenly felt uncontrollable anger sweep over him, and he grabbed Russia's faucet pipe, as the tall nation had been standing right next to him at the time. Canada rushed at his brother, yelling.

America turned, his characteristic heroic grin on his face, but when his blue eyes locked with the rage-filled gaze of Canada, the blood drained from his face. Canada raised the faucet pipe above his head, glaring at America, and brought the heavy metal down on America's shoulder.

"Dude!" The nation yelled, getting the attention of every country in the room. "What the Hell!?"

Canada struck America again with the pipe, this time hearing the crack of bones as the metal made contact with the country's ribcage.

America fell to the floor, and the shocked audience suddenly swarmed around the brothers, their eyes wide and scared.

"Canada!" Britain shouted, green eyes sparkling with shock at the nation's actions.

Canada heard his name being shouted out my more and more countries, and he smacked America on the back of the head with the pipe, causing the formerly writhing nation to go unconscious.

"Not so invisible now, am I?" Canada yelled at them, subduing them to silence. There were a few moments of silence that seemed to stretch for years, before Gilbird began to chirp, the sound like a drill driving into Canada's skull. He spun around, and as the little yellow bird and his owner were near, Canada grabbed the bird and held it in his hand, glaring at it as it continued to chirp.

"Shut up," He growled, grip tightening and causing Gilbird to chirp even louder in distress.

Prussia, who seemed too shocked to move, had tears forming in his red eyes as Canada continued to suffocate the yellow creature. Canada had finally had enough, and crushed the weak bird's bones, the jagged ends of the bones tearing through the skin and internal organs.

With a cry of his pet's name, Prussia finally got ahold of reality, and flung himself at Canada. The now-insane country glared at the former kingdom, and raised the metal pipe to meet his attack. Prussia's skull collided with the faucet, and fell to the ground in a crumpled heap next to America, blood trickling from among his silver locks.

At this point almost every other nation in the room had a reason to stop Canada, and they attacked him with whatever they were currently holding (which, in Britain's case, was a scone, that did absolutely nothing). Canada kept them at bay, and one by one they fell to the ground, until he was the only one left standing.

He made his way back to his brother, and crouched down, looking at his brother's blood-splattered face. The entire room was bathed in blood, Canada himself had blood caked on his clothes, and he had had to remove his already-broken glasses because he could no longer see through the film of red that covered them. Canada tilted his head to one side, inspecting the fallen form of the nation who called himself a 'hero', and curled his lip in disgust.

Canada took the pipe, which was now bent in several places, and wiped it on America's jacket, smearing the '50' with blood stains. He wasn't finished yet, though, and he dipped his forefinger into the small pool of blood that had formed around America. He drew a smile on his brother's face in the blood, then wrote 'Hero' on America's forearm the same way. Canada smirked, and stood up, glaring down at all the fallen countries that now surrounded him. Even Kumajiro, the polar bear who always sat on Canada's lap, was among the blood-splattered ones on the ground.

Canada nodded to himself, and turned to leave the room.

"Not invisible anymore," He said triumphantly, leaving the room and not bothering to close the door behind him. "I'm never going to be invisible again!"

And if anybody had still been conscious at this point, they would have heard Canada's crazed laugh echo throughout the conference place, which was as silent as a graveyard.

**A/N: So that's it! **

**I'm not going to be writing it longer than one chapter, because I'm a lazy ass and it wasn't intended to be anything more than one chapter. Haha. Deal with it. **


End file.
